


По-прежнему

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: На языке — крошево из собственных зубов и концентрированной ярости.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga & Nelliel Tu Oderschvank
Kudos: 1





	По-прежнему

Убить как можно больше, а потом нарваться на самого сильного противника и умереть забытым всеми — не такая уж и плохая цель для того, кто всю жизнь провёл с осознанием собственной никчёмности.

Он всегда быстро забывал всё связанное с побеждёнными противниками, не оставляя даже имён. Он, в общем-то, даже не помнил, ощущал ли по отношению к ним злость, ненависть или безразличие: все чувства перекрывала радость победы и желание стать ещё сильнее.

Однако при одном взгляде на Неллиель, старую Неллиель с её извечным безразличием и надменностью Ннойтора явственно чувствует на языке крошево из собственных зубов и прежней, ни с чем не сравнимой ярости.

Он столько лет рвал задницу на тренировках, чтобы победить её в бою один на один, пока эта дура бездумно пускала слюни на песок в окружении своих уродских фрасьёнов, — и сейчас, когда они стоят рядом спустя столько времени, он вновь ощущает себя прежним Октавой, которого она вновь спасла его от какой-то хрени, не спрашивая и не интересуясь, нужно ли ему это сраное подобие жизни.

Ничего действительно не изменилось — она, несмотря на время, проведённое в теле безмозглой и бесполезной идиотки, всё ещё сильнее него, а он с тем же отчаянным рвением бежит на неё с Санта-Терезой наперевес, крича что-то о силе и прежней Эспаде.

Слова иные, но мысли те же: о ненависти, вымораживающем взгляде и том, что он проиграл заранее.

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю Ннойтору что пиздец, на самом деле - среди прочих персонажей на один-два боя он со своей историей, прописанным мировоззрением и проблемами смотрится очень хорошо.


End file.
